


the frost bites

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Itty bitty angst, One Shot, repost, that one scene in the snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: The harsh snow almost makes Corrin give up...





	the frost bites

**Author's Note:**

> reposted request from Tumblr: ooooh u should write that scene in conquest where Silas has to carry Corrin to the ice tribe village after she passes out in the snow ;D (if u want to of course!)

It felt never-ending. Each step taken was only digging them deeper into the abyss of snow ahead of them. With one arm covering both of their faces, both Silas and Corrin were desperately trying to group up with the others after having been separated due to the sudden intensity of the harsh snow.

He was hoping that Corrin didn’t manage to catch frostbite from all this harsh snowfall. Just a look at parts of her exposing skin being victim to the cold was enough to make him shudder. But with each step, it only seemed as if the odds were against them. Their movements were slower, up to the point where Corrin had to pause every few steps just to catch her breath. The terrain had grown increasingly rugged, almost impossible to walk upon. Puffs of air quickly evaporated as it escaped from their lips. Silas mentally prayed to the gods to keep her safe.

It didn’t matter what happened to him, as long as she was okay. He was gladly willing to put up his own life for her safety.

Amidst the icy wind, Silas caught up to her shivering body as she bent over to breathe out. In a stuttered tone, she finally spoke, voice slightly hoarse. “It’s f-freezing…” Her ruby eyes closed, feeling sharp, uncomfortable pain along her spine. “Gods…the s-snow is so thick… I-I…” Her legs trembled, as if ready to give out. “…It’s impossible to see up ahead…”

Though his body was screaming at him for warmth, Silas ignored that sensation, and dropped next to the Nohrian princess. “C’mon, Cor…I’m sure it’s not far from here…” He slipped a trembling hand to her frosty shoulder, and managed to scoot as close as possible for warmth. “Besides…Jakob noted that the closer we are, the colder it grows, so I’m sure we’re almost there.”

Corrin slowly pushed herself up. It felt agonizing, the way her body felt like it was being stabbed by millions of needles as she stood up properly. “Ah–!” She felt her body give in.

But before she could fall into the pit of nothing but bitter frost, a familiar pair of arms caught her. The princess hissed in discomfort as the pain shot throughout her body. It almost felt like she could _feel_ each degree dropping slowly within her body. Her body slumped against the subzero armor on the cavalier’s chest, flinching agonizingly as her frozen cheek hit the surface. “D-damn…”

“Corrin!” His voice was seeped with worry and slight panic. “Are you alright?!” He shook her body a bit.

All he was received with was a weak nod which he could barely see. Lowering his head, he caught the faintness in the tone of her voice, causing his green eyes to widen in horror. He could pretty much feel him _losing_ her, and it was breaking him. _No_. He _couldn’t_ lose her here. Not now, not ever.

“…eep…oin…”

“Cor…?”

It took him a few seconds as she repeated what she had said, telling him to keep on going where they were headed. The weak push of her hands on his chest and the shake of her head caused him to grunt. “No, Corrin, you’re more important! I _can’t_ lose you…!”

The Nohrian royal was weakly trying to push him away. There was no need for him to still be stuck here! She felt like she had no chance of continuing. There was next to no sensation at her legs, her head was spinning, and her eyes were beginning to droop. Corrin could practically feel death claiming her body and soul.

Silas had no reason to see her die. She didn’t want him to see her being this weak and pathetic. She didn’t want to slow him down, all because she couldn’t take the harsh cold. She didn’t want him to die because of her. He didn’t deserve that.

With a rough push, Corrin cried out as she let her body drop to the bone-chilling snow below her. “G-gods…!” Her silver locks were also frosted, with bits of snow scattered along the surface. Her lips were losing its color, her cheeks were pale, and the bits of her pointed ears were beginning to succumb to the hands of frostbite with a visible shade of blue. With no more strength in her, the young woman lay on her back, eyelids half-way open.

Her vision was blurred. Her hearing was fading. Her consciousness was dying. Her whole body was numb, and her breathing was shallowing. _Gods…Silas…I’m so sorry…_ “G-go…Sil…as…”

“CORRIN!”

_So, this is what death feels like…_

“Corrin? Corrin!” His was hovering over her, but all she was seeing was a silhouette of black, white, and gray. “P-please stay with me!” All she heard was a voice that was slowly breaking. “Don’t fall asleep!” The voice was oh so desperate. The silhouette moved, but she didn’t comprehend, nor could feel the way Silas was shaking at her shoulders to get her to wake up. “ _CORRIN!!!_ ”

_I’m sorry…_

She took one breath, and suddenly went limp. His green pupils dilated, in sheer horror of the realization that she _could_ perhaps be dead. “No…” he mumbled softly. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Silas pulled her freezing body close to him, shock splitting his face. “No… N-no…” The view of her face, void of any reaction, her body akin to that of a rag doll, seemingly lifeless…

He could feel tears beginning to weld up in his eyes. “ _P-Please_ ,” he whispered, feeling a lump choking his words. “Corrin…” He hung his head, feeling one tear escape his eye, trickling down to the snow below. His hands balled. His breathing had grown ragged. He held the woman close, anger bubbling up. Anger at himself. How could he let this happen…?

“Halt!” A foreign, much deeper voice broke the ominous silence looming within the falling snow. “Who goes there?!”

If looks could kill, Silas might’ve just murdered the foreigner. His head cocked up, a glint of hatred in his empty, teary eyes. Still holding Corrin in his arms, he growled as another shadow of a human approached them. The last thing he needed was trouble, yet, he would have to commence a battle if he had to.

“Don’t get closer,” he warned, voice dripping with malice. All the need to be a polite gentleman was gone. There was no need, not when Corrin’s life was on the risk, or worse if he was too late…

The shadow stepped closer, and Silas grunted as he reached for his sword, unsheathing it. “I will _kill_ you if you come any closer!”

The cavalier could make up what was the person. He had weird blueish hair, slightly covered in some circular headpiece, and clothing that was _too_ revealing with this weather. He pulled his sword up, but the man simply bowed.

After a long moment of observing, he finally spoke. “Lower your weapon, knight, and follow me. We must get the girl to a stable shelter.”

Hesitantly, Silas turned to an unconscious Corrin, blinking away the tears. Was it possible to trust a stranger like this? Would he try to kill them both? Normally, Silas would not obey such an order, but one glance at the Nohrian princess had him desperate. Any help would do.

Pointing his sword at the much older man, Silas hissed. “If you try anything funny, I will kill you without hesitance.”

The man was unfazed. Of course, he would be wary and anxious. “I can reassure you, that I won’t. Now please, let us get out of the storm.”

He would not allow his guard to be lowered only because of his words. Sheathing his sword, the male made sure to keep it at a quick reach, then slipped his arms under Corrin’s head and knees, effortlessly picking her up into his arms. With a shaken sigh, he turned down to her. “I promise Cor…you’re going to be alright…”

He began to follow the footsteps.

* * *

 

His name was Kilma. And he was true to his words.

It did not take long until they had reached the Ice Tribe, and they were able to finally seek shelter. Silas had never been more thankful to be inside a room up until now. It was very warm, and was helping Silas rid of the slight frostbite he had along his face. A few lanterns were lit up by candles, and there was a large fireplace at the center of the adjacent wall, crackling with bouncing embers as burned up the excess amount of wood. It did wonders, as it was giving warmth to the whole surface area of the small room.

They had tucked Corrin into a futon, propping her right next to the fire. To his utter surprise, she was breathing, only shivering as the snow melted off her and she was finally being delivered with the much needed heat her body was so desperately aching for.

Silas was right at her side, hand tracing along her cheek, which was slowly warming up. He sighed continuously, wanting nothing more but for her to wake from the clutches of sleep. He missed her smile, her laugh, her serene face, her presence…

Kilma draped another soft blanket over Corrin’s body, causing Silas to tear his gaze from Corrin and blink at him. He had mentioned briefly that he was the leader of the Ice Tribe, and that he was happy to help the two. But Silas had to lie and refrain from giving out that they were from Nohr, under Garon’s ruling, knowing that those words might stir up conflict, and that was the last thing he needed on his plate.

“She will live,” confirmed the leader of the Ice Tribe in a wise tone, nodding. “She is strong-willed. We must leave the gods with the rest.” Kilma sighed. “I shall return in a bit.”

“Thank you, sir.” Silas’ words were grateful. With an acknowledging nod, Kilma turned, walking out of the room.

Just seconds after his departure, Silas was back to stroking her cheek, eyes fixated on her face. “Cor…please, come back to me…” he pleaded softly. “We need you… _I_ need you…” Slipping down, he closed his eyes, head bumping with her own. “Please…I just got you back…you can’t leave just yet…”

Soft lips pressed to her forehead as he pulled away, sighing loudly. Anxiety was overpowering his sense of self. There was nothing more agonizing that having to literally wait for time to take its course and to have Corrin show him that she was able to survive.

“Wha…” Hoarse and quiet echoed, breaking the thin silence between the two and interrupting the flames of the chimney. “Ow…”

His eyes opened as he lifted his head from the mattress she was resting on. His hand cupped her much smaller one as he felt nothing but relief flood him as he saw Corrin finally waking up.

She was alive. She was responding. She was back at his side. She was back with him.

“Silas…?” She spoke a bit louder, unsure of her surroundings.

He stood up a bit.

Then, he plopped himself over her, pulling her (carefully) into a warm, yet needy hug. “Oh gods, Corrin… I-I…I’m so happy you’re alive and responding…” His face buried into the side of her neck, giving his best effort to try and keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks once again. He was so grateful that she was okay. There was nothing that he wanted more than her safety, and it had seemed as if the gods heard his prayer and heeded toward it. “I thought I had _lost_ you…”

Corrin relaxed as he embraced her warmly. “What happened…? I only remember—“ She pursed her lips at mid-sentence. She _did_ remember what had happened. She was awaiting death. She was ready to move on.

She couldn’t tell that to Silas. That would only make her look like an underappreciative fool. That would certainly crush him…

“Blacking out…” she finally whispered. Softly, she embraced him as well. He was very warm, and it felt marvelous.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay, Cor…” He pulled back, sitting back on the seat. And what greeted her was enough to make her pain disappear like the warm puffs of air into the blizzard.

He smiled warmly at her, teeth showing and dimples forming. Despite his obvious exhaustion and struggle to keep her alive and safe, and for his own health, here he was, smiling like his usual self.

That was enough to keep her fighting. She would not give up. For him.


End file.
